


For Those We Can Yet Save

by Lalafell_Princess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess
Summary: Alphinaud wants to save Estinien, but will his resolve merely be enough?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	For Those We Can Yet Save

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/gifts).



> This was originally posted on my Tumblr a few years ago, but I've decided to start posting my stories and such here now. So if you've seen it there before here, that's why.

“ _Estinien!_ ”

Alphinaud’s voice rang out across the battlements as he ran to my side. His face was one of terror and hatred as he stared at the monster his comrade had been reduced to. Estinien knelt, defeated, heaving and broken. Nidhogg’s Eyes remained firmly implanted in his arms, twitching horrifically. Alphinaud’s expression suddenly steeled, fists curled at his sides.

Nidnogg’s voice hoarsely called through our minds. “Is this… to be… mine end…? Nay, I will not allow it… I am of the first brood… I am vengeance incarnate… I am Nidhogg!” Estinien struggled to his feet, still brandishing his bloody lance. “Thou shalt die by my hand!” His arm pulled back and I braced myself, for it looked like he was going to fling himself at us. But mid-swing his arm went rigid and refused to move. He looked at his spear, confusion on his lips. Weapon rattling in his shaking fist, his hand released and let it clatter to the cobblestones.

“This is not your hand, wyrm!” Alphinaud and I watched as Estinien’s fingers, with great difficulty, steadied and flew to his throat. They clamped down, bringing him to his knees as he tried to subdue Nidhogg’s will under his own.

“Thou… wilt… obey!” Nidhogg’s voice shrieked, but Estinien remained where he was. Blood flew from his mouth along with a half-scream as he strangled himself. I heard Alphinaud’s muffled gasp of horror.

Estinien suddenly looked up at me, and though I couldn’t see his eyes I could feel their intensity. “I would ask one last favor of you, Warrior of Light… Finish me—now, while I have the beast subdued!”

I looked over at Alphinaud, and our eyes locked. 

_Master Matoya asked me what it was all for. Why we fight… and why we die._

_Were I still commander of the Braves, I would have doubtless replied, “For the future of Eorzea,” but I am not that man. Not anymore._

We raced forward in unison. I stooped down and gripped one pulsing Eye in my hands, and Alphinaud did the same with its twin. We began to pull, and I let out a cry of pain, my fingers slipping. Great power surged outward as Nidhogg’s rage tried to stop our actions. Sparks flew around us, sizzling and snapping in the cold. Alphinaud cried out as well, but neither of us ceased.

_I do not want to be a man who sacrifices his friends and family for a cause. I want to fight for Estinien—and I want to save him._

“You waste your time.” Estinien’s voice was heard over our groanings. “Kill me! It is the only way! Ending Nidhogg… will be my final duty…”

“No!” Alphinaud shouted, his tone raw with emotion. “You can’t die like this! I won’t let you!” He pulled harder, but Nidhogg’s strength was impressive, even in defeat. I could feel the energy being sapped from my body; I didn’t know how much longer we’d be able to keep it up.

_We must fight for him, for he is out friend and ally. We may struggle, we may fail, but we must try. ___

__Suddenly a hand closed over mine. My gaze followed the arm up to a translucent figure standing beside me. My breath left me; the form of Haurchefant smiled gently through the flying sparks. Ysayle was on his other side, assisting Alphinaud. I couldn’t help but smile back, tears pricking my eyes. Together, the four of us succeeded in extracting the vile orbs from Estinien’s body. The recoil from the removal knocked both of us backwards as the area was engulfed in radiant energy. Through the blinding light, I saw the form of Nidhogg ascend into the sky. After a brief moment it dissipated, and I immediately felt an immense peace wash over me. It was done._ _

__Haurchefant and Ysayle stood silently for a moment, watching Alphinaud and I slowly rise. With small smiles, they turned and were engulfed in light. Once they were gone, all was quiet and still. Wind blew gently past us as the sky returned to a pale blue. I looked to the Eye gripped in my hand, and then down at Estinien’s still, broken body. Alphinaud stood beside me, holding the other Eye in his shaking hands._ _

__Footsteps broke the silence. “The Eyes! Cast them into the abyss!” Aymeric skidded to a halt nearby, Lucia not far behind. Alphinaud and I were visibly shaken by his sudden outcry, but after a moment we heeded his words. We flung ourselves to the edge of the walkway and hurled the Eyes as hard as we could. I watched as they fell, father and farther, until they were lost to the foggy mists of the Sea of Clouds._ _

__A weight left my shoulders. All the trouble those Eyes had caused us, and now they were finally gone for good. Alphinaud and I shared a small smile before realization overtook him and he rushed to Estinien’s side. Aymeric was already attending to the dragoon._ _

__“He lives,” Aymeric exclaimed breathlessly. “Ah, Estinien, my ill-fated friend…”_ _

__Alphinaud’s mouth quivered, and he hastily wiped at his eyes when he caught me looking. Aymeric turned to Lucia, telling her to run ahead and summon the healers. She took her leave as he gingerly picked Estinien up._ _

__The Lord Commander began a slow walk back to Ishgard. I was about to follow him when Alphinaud stopped me. He gave me a small smile, no longer hiding the streaks running silently down his face. He spoke quietly. “I thank you, my friend. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for helping me save our brother in arms.”_ _

__Tears spilled from my own eyes as I moved to embrace him. I knew he wasn’t one much for physical affection, but after all we’d just been through I didn’t think he’d mind. We stood there on the Steps of Faith, crying and hugging, and I didn’t think there was anywhere else I’d rather be._ _


End file.
